Marvel Heroes
Marvel Heroes (formerly known as Marvel Universe Online and Marvel Universe) is an upcoming Free-to-Play MMO built around the Marvel Comics Universe. Originally in development by Criptic Studios, the game was cancelled in 2008 and many of the original assets were moved over to make Champions Online, but when Gazillion signed their deal with Marvel, reviving the project is one of the first things they chose to do. Despite being an MMO, Marvel Heroes takes it's gameplay direction in a more unique way, playing more like a new Ultimate Alliance or a Diablo game than a normal MMO. Playable Characters Marvel Heroes_Black Panther_001.jpg|Black Panther Marvel Heroes_Black Widow_001.jpg|Black Widow Marvel Heroes_Black Widow_002.jpg|Black Widow (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Cable_001.jpg|Cable Marvel Heroes_Captain America_001.jpg|Captain America Marvel Heroes_Captain America_002.jpg|Captain America (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Colossus_001.jpg|Colossus Marvel Heroes_Cyclops_001.jpg|Cyclops Marvel_Heroes_Daredevil_001.jpg Marvel Heroes_Deadpool_001.jpg|Deadpool Marvel Heroes_Emma Frost_001.jpg|Emma Frost Marvel Heroes_Hawkeye_001.jpg|Hawkeye Marvel Heroes_Hawkeye_002.jpg|Hawkeye (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Hulk_001.jpg|Hulk Marvel Heroes_Hulk_002.jpg|Hulk (Planet Hulk) Marvel Heroes_Hulk_003.jpg|Hulk (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Human Torch_001.jpg|Human Torch Marvel Heroes_Iron Man_001.jpg|Iron Man Marvel Heroes_Iron Man_002.jpg|Iron Man (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Ms. Marvel_001.jpg|Ms. Marvel Marvel_Heroes_Punisher_001.jpg Marvel Heroes_Rocket Raccoon_001.jpg|Rocket Raccoon Marvel Heroes_Scarlet Witch_001.jpg|Scarlet Witch Marvel Heroes_Spider-Man_001.jpg|Spider-Man Marvel Heroes_Spider-Man_002.jpg|Spider-Man (FF) Marvel_Heroes_Squirrel_Girl_001.jpg Marvel Heroes_Storm_001.jpg|Storm Marvel Heroes_Thing_001.jpg|The Thing Marvel Heroes_Thor_001.jpg|Thor Marvel Heroes_Thor_002.jpg|Thor (MCU) Marvel Heroes_Wolverine_001.jpg|Wolverine Marvel Heroes_Wolverine_002.jpg|Wolverine (X-Force) * Beast * Black Panther * Black Widow * Cable * Captain America * Colossus * Cyclops * Daredevil * Deadpool * Emma Frost * Gambit * Ghost Rider * Hawkeye * Hulk * Human Torch * Iron Man * Jean Grey * Luke Cage * Loki * Ms. Marvel * Nightcrawler * Nova * Punisher * Rocket Raccoon * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Man * Squirrel Girl * Storm * Thing * Thor * Wolverine * X-23 Gameplay Referred to as the spiritual successor to Diablo, Marvel Heroes takes more inspiration from the classic dungeon crawler than it does from the modern MMO. Players will choose a character to play as, and can customize them to their preferences with a wide array of powers and attacks. Defeating enemies not only gives you XP to increase these abilities, it also gives you gear to increase your stats and costumes that drastically alter your appearance and gameplay style. Plot Doctor Doom, often foe of the Fantastic Four and nemesis to the entire superhero community, has obtained the Cosmic Cube- a mystical tool of untold power. With its near limitless strength at his disposal, Doom plans to reshape the world in his image, forming an alliance with numerous super villains in order to ensure his work. In desperation, the greatest heroes of the Marvel Universe must team up to face Doom and stop his mad schemes before he can take over the Earth. While little but the basic premise of the plot is known, it has been confirmed that long-time comic book writer Brian Micheal Bendis would be handling it. Players will travel all over the universe, from New York to the Savage Land, as they battle through enemies such as HYDRA and the Purifiers. Reception This game is not yet released. Category:Games Category:Digital Releases Category:PC Releases